How To Play Alone
Hallo mein Name ist ______ und ich zeichne das hier auf um alles besser verstehen zu können. Ihr habt bestimmt bemerkt, dass ich in letzter Zeit beschäftigt war. Das hatte einen guten Grund; aber eins vorweg: Wenn irgend jemand über eine noch Kopie von "How to play alone" stolpert, dann lasst es mich bitte wissen. Es wäre schon wirklich komisch, wenn ich die einzige Ausgabe davon hätte. Ich habe das Buch auf einer Website bestellt... Ich glaube sie hieß "Barnes and Noble" aber ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Ich habe sie kontaktiert, nachdem ich das Buch gelesen hatte. Aber sie haben mir mitgeteilt, dass sie so einen Artikel niemals verkauft haben. "How to play alone" ist ein kleines, schwarzes Buch. Ungefähr fünf Zoll hoch und drei Zoll breit. Kein Cover; nur der Titel ist mit einfacher weißer Tinte daraufgeschrieben. Die Seiten bestehen nur aus Fotokopien oder handgeschriebenen Seiten. Keine von den Seiten ist nummeriert. Die erste Seite zeigt nur den Titel, mehr nicht. Nicht den Namen des Autors; keinen Verlag. Nichts. Ich habe nach diesem Buch im Internet gesucht, aber nirgends sind Informationen über dieses Buch zu finden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer dieses verdammte Buch geschrieben hat. Das Buch ist in mehrere kleine Kapitel unterteilt. Alle zeigen sie eine Anleitung, wie man ein Spiel alleine spielt. Die Kapitel sind nummeriert, jedoch nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Und ich würde das Wort "Spiel" auch nur ungern verwenden, denn die Anleitungen sind in der Regel sehr bizarr und die Spiele die darin beschrieben sind, hören sich nicht wie Spiele an. Zumindest keine, die ich jemals gespielt habe. Tatsächlich klingen die meisten wie ein Ritual. Die Tatsache, dass du die Spiele offenbar alleine spielen sollst ist der Teil, der mich so fasziniert. Hmm... Okay, warte... Ich werde euch ein paar jener Seiten vorlesen und euch die Spiele zeigen. Dann werdet ihr schon verstehen, was ich meine. Ich beginne mit dem Kapitel welches als erstes aufgeführt wird. Kapitel 23: Verstecken Dieses Spiel muss in kompletter Dunkelheit gespielt werden! Es darf kein einzige Lichtquelle vorhanden sein. Ansonsten kommen sie nicht. Versichere dich, dass das Haus in dem du dich befindest komplett dunkel ist. Sollte mehr als ein Flur vorhanden sein, müssen alle Flure dunkel sein. Komplett dunkel heißt, dass wenn du deine Augen schließt und dann wieder öffnest, du keinen Unterschied erkennen kannst. Wenn es komplett dunkel ist, suche dir eine Ecke in die du dich mit dem Gesicht stellen kannst. Genau zwischen die beiden Wände. Stehe genau 5 cm von der Ecke entfernt. Verdecke deine Augen mit den Händen und beginne zu zählen! Starte bei 1 und dann fahre fort. Wenn du 50 erreichst und nichts passiert, dann höre auf zu zählen und mache jedes Licht im Haus an. Du bist gescheitert! Wenn du von der Ecke aus eine flüsternde Stimme vernimmst, welche anfängt mit dir zu zählen dann höre auf zu zählen. Blicke NICHT in die Ecke! Verlasse das Zimmer, ohne die Ecke anzusehen. Das Spiel hat begonnen! Wenn du einen neuen Raum betrittst, suche nach einem sicheren Versteck. Wenn das Zählen aufhört, bevor du ein Versteck gefunden hast, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du ein Versteck gefunden hast, bleibe dort. Nicht sprechen! Und bewege dich bloß nicht aus deinem Versteck! Wenn du das Versteck verlässt, bevor das Spiel beendet ist, wirst du scheitern. Wenn die Stimme mit dem Zählen aufgehört hat wird sie "Bereit oder nicht; ich komme!" rufen und beginnen, dich zu suchen. Verlasse nicht das Versteck, oder es wird dich finden. Wenn es dich findet, bist du gescheitert. Wenn das Licht angeht, dann hat es die Suche aufgegeben. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Kapitel 54: Warte Dieses Spiel muss vor einem besonderen Anlass gespielt werden. So etwas wie einem Feier- oder Geburtstag. Noch sehr früh am Morgen dieses Tages, bevor du etwas anderes gemacht hast, entzündest du ein Feuer. Es kann eine Kerze sein, ein brennendes Stück Papier, oder etwas anderes. Das interessiert sie nicht. Starre tief in Flammen und flüstere: "Morgen ist ein besonderer Tag! Mache ihn auch zu einem solchen." Dann berühre die Flamme mit dem Zeigefinger der Hand, mit der du auch schreibst. Das Spiel hat begonnen. Von jetzt bis Mitternacht, darf die Flamme nicht ausgehen. Wenn die Flamme erlischt, wirst du scheitern. Zudem darfst du während des ganzen Spiels nicht schlafen! Wenn du schläfst wirst du scheitern. Wenn die Regeln befolgt wurden, wird die Flamme um Mitternacht ausgehen. An diesem Punkt darfst du nun schlafen gehen. Du würdest nicht scheitern. Am nächsten Tag wirst du etwas Wertvolles verlieren, aber du gewinnst zwei Dinge, die du gleichermaßen schätzen wirst. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Kapitel 2: Beobachte Dieses Spiel kann jederzeit ohne Anforderungen gespielt werden. Gehe in einen Raum mit mehreren Personen. Suche dir eine Person aus und starre dieser so lange ins Gesicht, bist du Augenkontakt herstellst. Das Spiel hat begonnen. Die nächsten 30 Minuten darfst du diese Person nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Wenn du sie verlierst, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du es schafft sie genau 31 Minuten anzusehen, wird sie auf dich zukommen und dich nach deinem Namen fragen. Sprich noch nicht mit dieser Person! Sprichst du jetzt, wirst du scheitern. Nach genau 30 Sekunden wird diese Person dich fragen, ob du sie kennst. Antworte mit "ja", aber nicht mit deinem Namen. Diese Person wird dich dann fragen, wie ihr Name lautet. Antworte mit dem ersten Namen der dir einfällt. Wenn du einen anderen Namen nennst als diesen, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du deinen Namen nennst, wirst du ebenfalls scheitern. Nach dem sie diesen Namen gehört hat, wird diese Person glauben, dass genau dies ihr Name ist. Ist es ein Name von einer Person die du kennst, wird diese Person das Wesen und die Identität von der Person übernehmen, die du genannt hast. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Hmm... Langsam beginne ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich das hier aus dem Buch überhaupt noch lesen soll, oder ob ich das überhaupt noch veröffentlichen sollte. Ich will doch nicht das einem von euch das Gleiche geschieht, was mir gerade widerfährt. Oder vielleicht will ich es ja doch? Vielleicht möchte ich, dass ihr mich versteht? Ja, ich denke das wird es sein! Ich werde noch mehr lesen. Aber nicht alles! Wenn ich etwas sehe, was gefährlich aussieht, dann werde ich es rausarbeiten. Auf diesem Weg kann ich nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert. Ich werde die Kapitel einfach etwas anpassen. Auch die, die ich schon gelesen habe. Kapitel 41: Niemals Dieses Spiel muss unter vollständiger Isolation gespielt werden. Bei einer Raumtemperatur zwischen -6 und genau 0 Grad. Es wird empfohlen, einen Mantel oder andere dicke Kleidung zu tragen. Wenn ein geeigneter Platz zum Spielen gefunden ist, setze dich in den Schneidersitz mit dem Gesicht Richtung Norden. Verweile in dieser Position für 23 Minuten, ohne dich zu bewegen. Wenn nichts passiert, so musst du aufstehen und dich mindestens eine Meile von dem Platz entfernen, an welchem du saßt. Du bist gescheitert. Wenn du eine Stimme deinen Namen flüstern hörst, dann stehe auf und sage "Ich bin hier!" Die Stimme wird erneut flüstern und dich fragen: "Was ist dein tiefstes Verlangen?" Beantworte diese Frage nicht! Wenn du diese Frage beantwortest, wird dein Verlangen zwar in Erfüllung gehen, jedoch zu einem viel zu hohen Preis. Nach einer Minute wird die Stimme nach deiner tiefsten Angst fragen. Beantworte diese Frage mit dem Satz: "Ich wollte nie das dies passiert". Dann setze dich wieder hin und schließe deine Augen. Dir wird erst warm, dann kalt. Warte bis diese Gefühle vorbei sind und stehe dann auf. Gehe mindestes 2 Meilen weg von dem Ort, an dem du saßt. Wenn du nach den Regeln gespielt hast, wird die Sache, vor der du am meisten Angst hast, nie wieder passieren. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Kapitel 25: Ängstlich Dieses Spiel wird vor 5 Uhr Morgens begonnen um das Spiel zu starten. Finde ein Blatt Papier, welches genau 6 x 6 cm groß ist. Wenn kein Papier mit diesen Maßen in Reichweite ist, dann schneide ein anderes Blatt auf genau diese Größe zu. Dies funktioniert genau so. Schreibe auf dieses Papier mit Hilfe eines Stiftes nach und nach deine größten Ängste auf. Wenn du nicht das ganze Blatt mit deinen Ängsten füllen kannst, dann ist es nicht notwendig das du fortfährst. Wenn deine Ängste das Blatt füllen, dann entzünde eine Kerze. Lege nun das Papier 6 cm von der Kerze entfernt auf den Boden. Genau so, dass das obere Ende des Papiers auf die Kerze und in Richtung Norden zeigt. Wenn du alles richtig gemacht hast, wirst du ein Flüstern hören. Verlasse das Zimmer sofort. Das Spiel hat begonnen. Vor Mitternacht darf dieser Raum nicht mehr betreten werden. Wenn du den Raum vor Mitternacht betrittst, wirst du all deine Ängste erleben, die du auf das Papier geschrieben hast. Wenn ein Anderer diesen Raum betritt, werden sie ihre eigenen schlimmsten Ängste und die, welche du auf Papier gebracht hast, erleben. Es ist in deinem Interesse, dass dies nicht geschieht! Um exakt 0 Uhr darfst du den Raum wieder betreten. Die Kerze wird erloschen sein und das Blatt leer. Zugleich wirst du keine Angst mehr vor den Dingen haben, die du auf das Papier geschrieben hast. Wenn die Kerze die für dieses Spiel verwendet wurde jedoch noch einmal entzündet, wird jeder der in die Kerze sieht all deine Ängste sehen, die du auf das Papier geschrieben hast. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Kapitel 89: Pause Dieses Spiel darf nur gespielt werden, wenn nur eine Person anwesend ist. Jede andere Person die anwesend ist, wird scheitern. Um das Spiel zu beginnen, musst du einfach eine leere Schachtel vor dir auf den Boden stellen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem das Spiel startet, wird ein schwarzer Schachbauer irgendwo im Umkreis von 6 Metern von dir erscheinen. Du musst diesen Bauern innerhalb einer Minute finden. Wenn du diesen Bauern nicht findest, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du es geschafft hast den Bauern zu finden, verkünde dies und stelle den Bauern an den Platz, an dem du bekannt gegeben hast, dass das Spiel beginnt. An diesem Punkt musst du laut aussprechen, dass du gerne weiterspielen würdest. Ein anderer schwarzer Bauer wird im Umkreis von 6 Metern von dir erscheinen und auch diesen musst du innerhalb einer Minute finden. Dieses Spiel wird so lange fortgesetzt bis du es nicht schaffst, eine Schachfigur zu finden, oder bis du das komplette schwarze Set zusammen hast. Mit jeder weiteren Figur die du findest, wird sich etwas an deiner Persönlichkeit, deinem Körper, oder deinem Leben drastisch verändern. Wenn du einen Satz von 8 schwarzen Bauern, 2 schwarzen Türmen, 2 schwarzen Springern, 2 schwarzen Läufern, 1 schwarzen König und einer schwarzen Königin findest, dann wird dir geraten dieses Spiel zu beenden. Denn ab diesem Zeitpunkt werden alle Veränderungen permanent. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Kapitel 32: Laufen Dieses Spiel ist eines für die Ewigkeit. Um dieses Spiel zu starten, musst du eine Kerze anzünden und diese auf ein Stück Papier stellen. Schreibe auf dieses Blatt Papier den ersten Namen, an den du denken musst. Wenn es dein eigener Name ist, kannst du das Spiel nicht gewinnen und wirst scheitern. Wenn du das getan hast, dann musst du den Raum verlassen in welchem du die Kerze angezündet hast. Sobald die Kerze abgebrannt ist, wird ein Schatten von dem Namen den du auf das Blatt geschrieben hast beginnen dich jagen. Um diesen Schatten zu entgehen, darfst du niemals zu einem Ort gehen an dem du schon mal warst. Wenn du zu einem Ort zurückkehrst, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du während des Spiel stirbst, wirst du scheitern. Wenn der Schatten dich erwischt, wirst du scheitern. Nicht jedes Spiel deklariert einen Gewinner. Kapitel 06: Verlieren Dieses Spiel sollte nie gespielt werden Fange dieses Spiel gar nicht erst an. Wenn du dieses Spiel beginnst, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du das Spiel startest und weiter spielst, wird jeder scheitern. Wenn du dieses Spiel beginnst, ist dort kein Weg mehr um es zu beenden. Das Spiel ist dann zu Ende. Niemand gewinnt. Ich hoffe ihr werdet niemals erfahren was passiert, wenn ihr scheitert. Kapitel 31: Verstand Dies ist eine Geschichte, zum alleine hören. Komm näher. Weißt du, wer ich bin? Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tust. Das ist ok. Du musst es nicht wissen. Alles was du wissen musst ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Du brauchst dich nicht umzudrehen. Du bist in Sicherheit. Du hast dich umgedreht, richtig? Vertraust du mir etwa nicht? Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, das weißt du. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin hier um ein Spiel mit dir zu spielen, du magst doch Spiele oder? Ich werde dir erzählen, wie dieses Spiel funktioniert. Ich werde deine Gedanken lesen und dann wirst du sehen, was darin vorgeht. Oh, du möchtest du das nicht? Du möchtest nicht, dass ich deine Gedanken lese? Das ist ok. Wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann schließen einfach wieder dieses Buch. Ich verstehe. Die Neugier hat dich gepackt. Du wunderst dich, ob dieser Effekt nur auf dieser Seite ist, oder vielleicht auf allen anderen. Ist es nicht. Ich kann es sehen. Es ist ein brennender Wunsch, der tief in dir sitzt. Du möchtest es wissen. Aber du hast Angst. Du bist in Sicherheit. Dieser Wunsch scheint dich sehr zu beeinflussen. Manchmal ist es jedoch nicht gerade positiv. Zum Beispiel, wenn du es wirklich realisieren möchtest. Da ist noch so viel mehr in dieser Geschichte, aber ich werde den Rest nicht lesen. Fragt nicht danach, es zu hören. Ich wünschte ich hätte den Anfang erst gar nicht gelesen. Kapitel 97: Am Ende Dieses Spiel sollte in den ersten Stunden des neuen Jahres gespielt werden, es wird empfohlen, dieses Spiel vorher schon mal vorzubereiten. Bevor das Spiel beginnt, entscheide. Deine Wahl muss ein unbelebtes oder belebtes Objekt sein. Das in der physischen Welt existiert. In der ersten Sekunde, der ersten Minute, von der ersten Stunde des ersten Tages im neuen Jahr stelle sicher, dass du deine Wahl in den Händen hälst. Dies muss während der gesamten Dauer des Spiels anhalten. Wenn deine Hände deine Wahl verlassen - egal wann, wirst du scheitern. Wenn die erste Minute von der ersten Stunde des ersten Tages abgelaufen ist, schließe deine Augen und flüstere den Satz "Ja, ich will es". Lasse deine Hände deine Wahl nicht verlassen sonst wirst du scheitern. Wenn die erste Stunde des ersten Tages im neuen Jahr abgelaufen ist, wird deine Wahl Feuer fangen und verbrennen, lasse deine Hände deine Wahl nicht verlassen bis es nicht mehr als Asche ist. An diesem Punkt musst du jedes Stäubchen Asche deiner Wahl zusammensammeln und in einen Behälter packen. In dem sie immer noch sichtbar ist. Wenn der Behälter nicht durchsichtig ist, wirst du scheitern. Stelle den Behälter in die Nähe eines Fensters. Wenn der erste Tag im neuen Jahr abgelaufen ist, werden sie kommen um die Asche zurück zu gewinnen. Wenn du sie in dieser Zeit beobachtest, wirst du scheitern. Wenn sie wieder gehen, wird die Asche und der Behälter durch einen verschlossenen Krug aus schwarzem Ton ersetzt. Von jetzt bis in die Ewigkeit wird das Objekt deiner Wahl jeden ersten Tag im neuen Jahr neben dem Tonkrug erscheinen. Wenn dieser Krug jemals geöffnet oder gebrochen wird, wird deine Wahl nur noch am ersten Tag des nächsten Jahres erscheinen und dann nie wieder. Auf diese Art und Weise kannst du mit deiner Wahl auf Ewig vereint sein. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Ich möchte euch an dieser Stelle abraten, etwas Lebendiges dafür zu benutzen. Tut es einfach nicht. Kapitel 4: Dunkelheit Dieses Spiel muss in kompletter Dunkelheit gespielt werden. Es wird empfohlen, es in der Nacht zu spielen. Um dieses Spiel zu beginnen, entscheide dich für einen Raum, wo du dir wünschst, dass dieser zu einem dunkeln Ort wird. Deine Entscheidung muss dann komplett vom Licht isoliert sein. Kein Licht - egal ob natürlich oder künstlich - darf in diesen Raum dringen, während das Spiel noch am laufen ist. Wenn der geeignete Platz fertig präpariert ist, betrete diesen Raum und setze dich möglichst mittig im Schneidersitz in den Raum. Schließe deine Augen und sage den Satz "Dunkelheit, werde dunkel!" Wenn keine Antwort kommt, dann schau nochmal genau nach, ob nicht doch etwas Licht in den Raum dringt und versuche es dann nochmal. Wenn du alles richtig gemacht hast, wird eine Stimme Worte zu dir flüstern, die du nicht verstehst. Spreche nicht mit dieser Stimme! Wenn du zu der Stimme sprichst, wirst du scheitern! Wenn du jetzt Licht erzeugst, wirst du scheitern! Nach zwei Minuten in denen die Stimme geredet hat, wird sie in Schweigen fallen. Das ist der Moment, an dem du aufstehst und den Raum verlässt. Dieser Raum ist nun der dunkle Ort. Kein Licht kann in diesen Raum kommen. Man kann dort nichts sehen. Jedes Licht das in diesen Raum dringt, wird von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und verschwindet für immer. Jede Person die in diesen Raum geht wird scheitern. Jeder Versuch, den dunklen Ort zu verschließen, wird mit Scheitern bestraft! Wenn irgendetwas aus dem dunklen Ort kommt, dann hoffe ich für dich, dass Gott Erbarmen mit deiner Seele hat. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Kapitel 18: Wünsche Dieses Spiel kann nur mit der Wahl aus Kapitel 2 gespielt werden. Wenn du Kapitel 2 nicht gespielt hast, wirst du scheitern. Um dieses Spiel zu spielen, müssen du und deine Wahl genau 3 Meter voneinander entfernt stehen. Auch muss deine Wahl von dir aus in Richtung Westen stehen. Wenn alles richtig gemacht wurde, wird das Spiel beginnen. Wenn das Spiel beginnt, müssen deine Wahl und du genau gegenüber stehen und zur selben Zeit eine Kerze entzündet werden. In den nächsten 3 Sekunden müsst ihr beide eure Kerze genau eine Fußbreite vor euch stellen. Wiederholt diesen Ablauf genau 2 mal. Wenn ihr etwas falsch gemacht habt, werden alle 6 Kerzen ausgehen und ihr werdet scheitern. Wenn ihr alles richtig gemacht habt, dann werden die Kerzen dauerhaft leuchten. Nun darfst du 3 Wünsche äußern. Mit jedem neuen Wunsch wird eine der Kerzen ausgehen. Wenn alle 3 Kerzen aus sind, hast du alle deine Wünsche aufgebraucht und musst warten. Alle 3 Wünsche werden für die Person wahr, die dir während des Spiels gegenüber stand. Wenn deine Kerzen erlischt und die Wünsche ausgesprochen sind, darf sich die Person ebenfalls 3 Dinge wünschen. Diese werden für dich wahr werden. Also pass auf, was du dieser Person gewünscht hast. Ich wünsche dir, dass die Wahl deiner Person weise war. Das Spiel ist nun zu Ende. Du hast gewonnen. Kapitel 29: Der Anfang Hier ist es, wo es anfängt. Der einzige Ort, wo du starten kannst, ist am Anfang und hier ist er. Nun hat das Spiel begonnen. Um dieses Spiel zu spielen, musst du nicht mehr tun, als zuzuhören. Höre gut zu! Denn nur ein leichter Fehltritt kann bedeuten, dass du scheiterst. Scheitern kann so viel bedeuten. Es könnte das Ende des Spiels bedeuten. Es kann aber auch bedeuten, dass... Mist! Ab hier ist es unleserlich. Scheitere bloß nicht! Als zukünftiger Besitzer dieses Buches ist es deine Pflicht, jede Seite des Buches zu lesen und zu begreifen, was jedes dieser Spiele bedeutet. Wenn du dieser Pflicht nicht nachgehst, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du versuchst, vor dieser Aufgabe wegzurennen, wirst du scheitern. Wenn du die Aufgabe weitergibst, wirst du scheitern. Es ist deine Pflicht! Scheitere nicht! Ich beendete diese Lesung hier. Ich glaube das sollte eigentlich der Anfang des Buches sein. Warum ich es allerdings so viel später gefunden habe gruselt mich. Heute ist 13. Juni 2014 Ich wusste, dass ich den Karton aufgehoben hatte. Der, in dem das Buch damals ankam. Ich habe ihn letztens im Keller gefunden. Voll mit ein paar kleineren Dingen. Ich durchsuchte den Karton und fand etwas wie eine Rücksenderadresse. Es befindet sich nur 6 Stunden von hier entfernt. Ein kleines Dorf. Ich habe weiter gesucht. Nach einer Telefonnummer. Aber natürlich hatte ich kein Glück. Wenn es nicht so weit weg wäre, würde ich wohl einfach losfahren und schauen, was ich dort finde. Vielleicht wenn es mir irgendwann wärmer ist und ich nicht mehr friere. Alles was ich jetzt noch tun kann, ist weiter lesen. Es ist so verdammt dunkel hier. Englische Version http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Play_Alone Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Ritual